goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded for 5 Weeks
Warren Went to HMV and get Cinderella and sees Inside out and Lauren founds out that he brought Cinderella on dvd and he got punishment Transcript *Store Mangaer:Welcome to HMV may I can help you *Warren Cook:Yes I would Like Cinderella on DVD *Store Mangaer:Here you go *Warren Cook:Thank You AT HOME *Warren Cook:Now I got Cinderella im gonna watch it right now 107 Minutes Later *Warren Cook:That was an Awesome Movie now im going to the Odeon cinema to see Inside Out since my dad is still at work *BVBFallenAngel:Oh My Days Warren got Cinderella on dvd and went to see Inside out,that's it im calling his father Hello Yes your son got Cinderella on dvd and he went to see Inside Out at the cinema Alan Cook:Oh My God Thanks for telling me Lauren AFTER ALAN COOK GOT HOME *BVBFallenAngel:I Hope you Gonna Punish Him *Alan:Lauren I Know *Warren Cook:Hi Guys *Alan:Warren Lauren Told Me you got Cinderella on DVD and went to see Inside Out? *Warren Cook:Yes *Alan:WARREN CINDERELLA AND INSIDE OUT IS MADE BY DISNEY THATS IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 WEEKS When Everyone got Here *Alan:They are All Here *SlippyV:Hi Im SlippyV,Warren I cant believe you went to see Inside out while Grounded *LouieLouie95:Im LouieLouie95,I Heard you got Cinderella on dvd and went to see Inside Out That's not Good Enough this time *Twilight Sparkle:Hello Im Twilight Sparkle,Start Liking My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic Not Disney *Pinkie Pie:Hi Im Pinkie Pie,We are going to Euro Disney and you are not going *Topspin:Im Topspin You disobeyed by seeing Inside Out and Renting Cinderella on DVD *Dora The Explorer:Hola Im Dora Start Liking My Show or Else *Dean:Hi Im Dean *Sam:Im Sam *Castiel:and im Castiel Start Liking Supernatural what ever you like it or not *Sunset Shimmer:Hi My Name is Sunset Shimmer,Say goodbye to Disney and Hello to DreamWorks,Paramount,20th Century Fox and Warner Brothers *Sophie K:Im Sophie K,Warren I had enough of Disney *MarvelGirl:Im MarvelGirl Start watching stuff that's Made by Marvel or Else *DemonShimmer:Im DemonShimmer I will burn your Disney toys *The Wiggles:Hi we are the Wiggles Start Liking the wiggles not Disney *Columbia:Hello Im Columbia Start Watching the Rocky Horror and let go of Disney forever *Starwberry Shortcake:Im Starwberry shortcake Start Liking My Show or else im going beat and bully you *ImDCGirl:Im the sister of MarvelGirl DCGirl,Also start watching Stuff that's made By DC comics *Sheep: My name is Sheep, from the show, Sheep in the Big City. tbd. Bleat (beat) it, Warren. *General Specific: My name is General Specific. *Private Public:I am Private Public. *Lady Richington: I will hit with my wig, Warren. *Alan:It will teach you a strong Lesson *Twilight Sparkle:You will watch Baby shows Not Made By Disney Such as In The Night Garden,Peppa Pig,Fifi and the Flowertots,Seasame Street,Dora The Explorer,Big Cook Little Cook,Jellykins,Barney and other Baby shows not made by Disney *Pinkie Pie:You will watch shows not made by Disney Such as Supernatural,The Walking Dead,Miami Vice,Orange is the new Black,CSI,Happy Days,Xena and other Shows Not made by Disney *Sunset Shimmer:You will watch cartoons not made by Disney such as Ed,Edd n Eddy,Dexter Labatory,Powerpuff Girls,South Park,Family Guy,The Simpsons and other cartoons not made By Disney *Topspin:You will Watch Movies Not Made by Disney such as Grease,Grease 2,Rock of Ages,The Hobbit,The Lord of the Rings,Jersey Boys,Love and Mercy,Legion of the Black,Downfall,Justin Bieber:Never Say Never and other Movies not made by Disney *DemonShimmer:You will Listen to Music not made by Disney such as Inna,Rick Astley,The Russian Tolo Man,Katy Perry,One Direction,Tunak Tunak Tun,Kesha,Aqua,Justin Bieber and Other Music Not Made By Disney *BVBFallenAngel:You will have to listen to my Music such as Jersey Boys,The Lord of the rings musical,Kamijo,Versailles,Black Veil Brides,Secilia Luna,Motley Crue and The Beach Boys aswell *Castiel:You will Be watching Anime not made by Disney such as Ouran Host Club,Naruto,Vampire Knight and other Anime not made by Disney *Sam:And you will play video games not made by Disney such as Angry Brids,Grand Theft Auto,Lego Games and other Video Games Not Made By Disney *Alan:I Agree with Them not Start watching Films,Babyshows,Anime and Tv Shows are Not made by Disney after that listen to music not made by Disney and play video games not made by Disney *Warren Cook:well I have to do all of these things that's not fair STAY TUNED RIGHT NOW FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF SUPERNATURAL Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Grounded Videos